Wheelchairs are frequently used to provide mobility for a person who has a limited ability to walk either temporarily or permanently. So called “raising wheelchairs” or “standing wheelchairs” can include a mechanism that moves the seat, the backrest, or both from a seated position to an upright position. The mechanism can assist in lifting or in counteracting the weight of the user to assist the user in rising from a seated to an erect position.